


this world of yes

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Series: Dawn [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief moment in their life together, a few years on.</p><p>(aka, me being weird and "artsy" again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this world of yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meelah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/gifts).



> love is a place  
> & through this place of  
> love move  
> (with brightness of peace)  
> all places
> 
> yes is a world  
> & in this world of  
> yes live  
> (skilfully curled)  
> all worlds
> 
> e.e. cummings

_Dorian_

In this brief moment before it begins, he watches them together, and feels the beauty of it, the _rightness_ , deep in his gut. Cullen on his knees, Bull moving in slow circles around him, fingers a silent reminder that they are here with him. Man and qunari, kneeling and standing, they should look nothing alike, but there is a symmetry to them that makes his skin too small to hold everything: need, and want, and something more than either.

Bull's gaze meets his, asking a wordless question: "Ready?"

His mouth curls in a slow smile, an equally wordless reply: "Always."

 

_Bull_

Cullen is so beautiful on his knees, sitting back on his heels with his hands resting loosely on his thighs. There's no tension in him, his mouth relaxed beneath the cloth covering his eyes, his shoulders slumped not in defeat but in the surrender he only allows himself here.

Off to the side, Dorian watches them, and there's beauty there, too. This isn't the superficial beauty he likes to flaunt, but something deeper in the way he allows his hands and his eyes to reveal the emotions he'll never speak aloud, in the unguarded smile he only allows himself here.

 

_Cullen_

The peace inside him is beautiful, the way the darkness and the silence make him safe for a little while. Nothing exists beyond his skin, not even the name people call him by outside this room. The hard floor and the cold air and the rough rope: these are the only things that matter now.

Fingers brush his shoulders, and his world expands by a degree both intimate and infinite, two more people living inside his skin with him. Outside this room, he kneels to no one. Inside it, he makes his surrender a gift, for himself and for them.

 


End file.
